


Ride, Cowboy, Ride

by iamgizy (saddle_tramp)



Category: NSYNC
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-02-16
Updated: 2001-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-15 17:24:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saddle_tramp/pseuds/iamgizy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rating: NC-17<br/>Pairing: Jon Bon Jovi/JC Chasez</p><p>Summary: Two old acquaintances happen to wind up in the same room after the NFL Times Square Concert.</p><p>Warning: This contains a sentence or two that is racist. JC being fed up with Justin's new boyfriend and being half drunk led to a comment that some might find offensive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ride, Cowboy, Ride

 

The tall brunette had been at the party for what seemed like forever when he got tired of listening to one of the MTV veejays gush over how good he _used_ to be and made an excuse to get away. He started to look around for his friends, but there were so many people crowded into the large, studio-style apartment that he couldn't see more than five feet away as he drifted through the crowd.

The record company wanted them to schmooze tonight because they were going to drop the new single soon, and had insisted he stay a few hours at least. That meant he had another hour of this crap to put up with, which he would hopefully be spending in some secluded corner with his four best friends getting thoroughly plastered. He spotted a chair against the wall after a moment and walked over to hop up on it before he turned to scan the room, the expression on his handsome face becoming more and more annoyed the longer he looked around.

 _Those bastards left me again!_ he thought incredulously after a few minutes, his blue eyes narrowed to angry slits. _Dammit, they_ know _I hate these things. I wouldn't even_ be _here if the suits hadn't said I_ had _to come!_ He looked around the room again, this time looking for anyone he knew instead of just his bandmates as he thought, _If I leave now I'll catch hell in the morning, though, and they'll probably schedule me for another fucking party to make up for it._

After a few minutes he realized there were quite a few people in the room that he knew at least by name, but that wasn't saying much since he didn't really _want_ to know any of the ones he recognized. The room was packed with what his wife called pop-trash, from the trend sheep who wore whatever ugly thing someone told them was cool this week to the blingin' rappers and rapper wannabes, and most of them were high or drunk or both.

That thought sparked another, and he started looking for the bar as he thought, _Bein' a publicity whore's gonna be a hell of a lot easier to take with a few shots under my belt._

He finally spotted the bar and hopped off the chair to move through the throngs of people – that was one thing he'd learned over the years, at least, how to dodge through a crowd – smiling at anyone who looked at him and saying hi to a few but not stopping to really talk to anyone. Most of them recognized him, but he didn't see anyone who really _knew_ him until he found himself face-to-face with Carson Daly. He stifled a groan, expecting the usual bullshit Carson was so good at, but Carson just turned back to the little brunette he was talking to without even bothering to smile, much less say hello.

 _I guess a new single isn't enough to make Carson Fucking Daly give me the time of day anymore,_ he thought derisively as he continued across the room, carefully skirting past a couple of football players who were three sheets to the wind and looked like they were about to rumble right then and there. _Smarmy bastard didn't even_ smile _.'Course, it's not like I wanna talk to the asshole anyway, he'll just try to get in my pants. Somebody really needs to explain to him that just because a guy swings both ways doesn't mean he'll swing that way for_ him _._

He reached the bar then and raised his voice over the thumping bass-line of whatever crappy rap song was playing to ask for a vodka, then when he saw the bottle was less than half full he told the bartender to just give him the whole thing. He took a long drink, enjoying the burn as the liquor slid down his throat, and then he turned to look around the room again, this time trying to decide where to hole up with his bottle. He had to be here but the suits didn't say a damn thing about talking to anyone, so he was just gonna find himself a comfortable chair and get good and drunk.

He was just beginning to think the chair he'd stood in was the only one in the room when he remembered someone mentioning that the rooms on the next floor up were fair game. _Maybe my luck'll improve up there,_ he thought, _there sure ain't any reason to stay down here._ He started walking quickly towards the stairs, dodging people and holding his bottle close to his chest between swigs so it wouldn't get knocked out of his hand or swiped. The stairs themselves were deserted – _A good sign,_ he thought, _maybe the rooms up here will be too._ – and he walked past two locked doors and a bathroom before he stuck his head the next open door and grinned.

The dark, reasonably quiet room was lit only by a lamp next to the door and held an entertainment center and an overstuffed beige couch and matching chairs that looked like it was straight out of an episode of Cribs. _Probably_ is, _dumbass. This pad has to belong to someone_. He stepped into the room and closed the door behind him, grinning when he found that it would lock. _Thank you, God. I appreciate it._ He stifled a laugh at his own audacity and turned to walk further into the room, moving over to look at the entertainment center and the rack of CDs by it, and then making an annoyed noise when he saw it was all rap or hip-hop. _Of_ course _! Find a stereo and a quiet room where I can lock the world outside and all I have to listen to is shitty noise._

"The radio's even worse," a quiet, sleepy-sounding voice said behind him, making him turn quickly in surprise to see someone curled up on one end of the couch. The dim light from the lamp behind the couch cast deep shadows across the man, obscuring him so completely that it was impossible to tell who he was.

"I spent twenty minutes trying for something decent before I decided to just take a nap," the man went on, stretching his hands over his head into the dim light from the lamp and revealing narrow, muscular arms with too many bracelets and almost delicate hands. "You could try for something on TV if you want though, Jon, I don't mind."

Jon took another drink as he walked over to the couch and then flopped down on the opposite end from the other man, thinking that the voice was vaguely familiar. "You know me, buddy, but I'm at a disadvantage here..."

The other man laughed softly and put his hands on the back of the couch, lifting himself up into the light to give Jon a good look at a riot of golden-brown curls, sparkling blue eyes and a bright grin before he dropped back into the shadows and curled up again. "Know me now?"

"Aw hell yeah," Jon replied with a grin, "What're you doin' here, Josh?"

Josh shrugged. "Same thing you are, I bet... Came with friends but when I went to get myself another drink they disappeared on me. Alicia and some of her friends hung with me for a while after that, then I saw Carson leering me and decided to make myself scarce before he got drunk enough to try something."

"Must be hell bein' part of the in crowd," Jon said with a laugh. "Carson didn't even give me a second look when I passed him a few minutes ago."

"I'm not part of the in crowd _anymore,_ man, I'm lucky if people admit to knowing my _name_ half the time nowadays." Josh made his voice sound uncannily like a teenage girl as he went on, "Boybands are _so_ over! Let's listen to Korn, _Carson_ says rock is the next big thing!"

Jon grinned and turned sideways on the couch to face Josh, planting one booted foot on the cushions and pulling that knee up to his chest as he draped his arm over it. "You've heard that too, huh?"

Josh snorted. "I think everyone has, Carson's been tellin' the world we're done for."

Jon took a drink, and then looked thoughtfully at Josh. "Y'know, that's something I've been wondering about, why'd he go sour on you guys? He used to be your biggest fan, then he suddenly started preaching alternative."

"Because he's an asshole," Josh replied, his tone making it obvious he was still annoyed about it. "Justin decked him in front of Elton John and about sixty teenagers when Carson tried to feel him up after TRL about six months ago, and Carson told Justin that he'd ruin us. He's doing it, too. He's already made comments about Justin's solo project to a lot of people and almost kept him off the VMA's, plus he's kept me and Chris from getting several things we tried for."

"That's fucked up," Jon said, frowning.

Josh nodded. "Yeah, but that's the biz man, you know that. We all get fucked no matter what we do, me'n the guys just got used to enjoying it the last few years, and now all of a sudden it's hell again."

Jon grinned and took another drink from his nearly-empty bottle, the asked, "You used to enjoy being fucked, huh?"

"Hell yeah," Josh replied immediately. "Still do, but it's a lot like trying to find a decent manager. You're usually better off just doin' it yourself."

"You just ain't lookin' in the right places, man," Jon said, grinning. "What about Justin, didn't you two used to be close?"

Josh snorted. "Yeah, but we aren't right now. Justin's got that damn rapper so far up his ass I expect his eyes to start turnin' brown any minute."

"Oh man," was all Jon managed to say before he started laughing.

"I'm serious!" Josh said exclaimed as Jon wrapped one arm around his stomach, laughing even harder. Josh watched him laughing as he went up on his knee to lean down the couch and take the bottle away from Jon and said, "If I have to listen to Justin wax eloquent about how much he loves chocolate dick one more time, I'm joinin' the fucking _Klan_." Josh sat back down on his end of the couch and drained the rest of the bottle, making a face at the taste – he hated vodka – then he carelessly dropped it over the back of the couch as he added, "It's not that damn funny."

Jon tried hard to control himself, wiping away the tears at the corners of his eyes as he said, "I'm sorry man, it's just, Justin and _Nelly_!"

Jon started laughing again and Josh folded his arms across his chest, giving him a dirty look. "Maybe Justin figures fuckin' a rapper is the closest he's gonna get to bein' one, I don't know, I just know I'm _really_ tired of listening to how hot it is in here." Josh lifted one of his bare feet and kicked Jon in the leg suddenly as he said, "And I was here first, if you're just gonna _laugh_ at me then you can get out."

Jon tried hard to control himself, and after a moment he managed to say, "I'm not laughin' at _you_ , I'm laughin' at how _dumb_ that boy of yours is."

"Dumb?" Josh asked, raising one eyebrow.

Jon grinned, nodding. "Yeah man, dumber'n a screen door on a _submarine_. Nobody with half a brain would choose that band-aided thug wannabe over Britney Spears, much less that hot little ass of yours."

Josh laughed. "Was that a hint that you like my ass, Mr. Bongiovi?"

"You could say that," Jon said, giving Josh a wicked grin. "Anyone who can dance like you do has to be hell-on-wheels in bed."

"Damn straight," Josh said, smirking, then he laughed. "Well, okay, maybe not _straight_ straight, but you know what I mean."

"Bein' straight's boring," Jon said, still grinning. "Reporters still ask me why we never let anyone in our dressing room. More'n once I've been tempted to tell them it's because Ritchie gives one hell of a blow job, but he'd kill me if I did, _his_ wife still thinks he's straight."

Josh nodded, trying not to laugh. "Same with us. Our 'Quiet Room' is usually anything but."

Jon raised an eyebrow. "You that loud man?"

"Nope," Josh replied immediately, "but Chris is, and so's Joe."

"Together or seperately?" Jon asked, grinning.

"Both," Josh answered with a laugh.

Jon just grinned at Josh for a minute, and then asked, "What would you do if I hit on you right now?"

"Get fucked by a legend?" Josh answered, his blue eyes twinkling in the dim light.

Jon laughed. "Hell man, I'm not a legend. I'm just a lucky boy from Jersey."

"I've been listening to you sing since I was ten years old, makes you a legend in my book," Josh replied, grinning.

"Shit, make me feel old why don't you!" Jon put his other foot up on the couch and folded his arms across his knees, resting his chin on them as he gave Josh a bemused look, then after a minute he asked, "Do you really listen to us?"

Josh smiled and began to sing softly, " _’I could be romantic, I could try my best lines, but I ain't got the money and you ain't got the time...’"_

Jon picked it up where he left off with barely a pause. " _’Ride, cowboy, ride... Through the backdoor to heaven, to the other side. I wanna know the danger of a kiss at midnight, ride, cowboy, ride._ ’"

The two of them were quiet for a long moment after that, just looking at each other, then Jon suddenly asked, "What would you say if I told you I wanted you?"

"Thank you, God?" Josh replied, smiling.

Jon laughed. "That's exactly what I thought when I found this room."

Josh nodded, still smiling as he said, "Me too." He was quiet a moment, looking at the man on the other end of the couch, then he added, "If you're serious, Jon, just tell me what you want and I'll do it."

Jon cocked his head to one side, smiling to take the sting out of his words as he asked, "Are you always this easy?"

Josh laughed. "No, Carson's been tryin' to get me for four years now and hasn't even gotten a good grope."

"Glad to know you've got taste," Jon said with a laugh.

"Oh yeah," Josh said, grinning. "The best."

Jon gave him a grin but after a moment it faded away. "Why me?"

"You're hot as hell, man, you gotta know that, " Josh replied, shrugging. "What more reason do I need?"

"That sounds like a good one to me," Jon replied, grinning again as he sat up a little, putting his left foot back on the floor. "Come up with another one anyway."

"You can play the guitar, piano, _and_ harmonica," Josh said, smiling. "That means you've got the hands of a musician and a talented mouth too."

Jon's grin widened slightly as he said, "Keep going..."

Josh grinned and moved up onto one knee, slowly moving towards Jon. "I want to see if I can make you scream."

"It'd be a first if you did," Jon said, grinning. "People scream for me, I don't scream for them."

"All the more reason I oughta try, then," Josh said with a smirk, kneeling on the couch right in front of Jon. "I've been making men scream for years..."

"Just men?" Jon asked with a grin.

"Mostly," Josh replied with a wicked little grin, his face only inches from Jon's. "Girls can't do one of my favorite things."

"And what's that?" Jon asked, leaning forward slightly.

Josh leaned in close, licking along Jon's jaw before he breathed in his ear, "Fuck me."

"Okay," Jon answered quietly, reaching for the waist of Josh's jeans as he turned his head to kiss him, flicking his tongue against Josh's lips and then lightly nipping at the lower one when Josh didn't open his mouth.

Josh chuckled softly and parted his lips then, one hand braced on the back of the couch as the other moved to the inside of Jon's right thigh and slid towards his crotch. Jon groaned when Josh's hand cupped the bulge of his erection, still trying to unfasten Josh's belt as he thrust his tongue against Josh's, slickly stroking against the underside before he sucked Josh's tongue into his own mouth.

Josh rubbed slowly at the denim under his hand, tipping his head sideways to change the angle and deepen the kiss even further as he began exploring Jon's mouth, leaning forward into the kiss while Jon fumbled at his belt with both hands, but after a moment Jon twisted away, trying to look at Josh's belt. "How the hell do I get this thing off?"

Josh chuckled and sat back, reaching for his belt and easily untying the knot as he teased, "It's not hard."

Jon growled and pushed him backwards as he said, "Well _I_ am." Josh laughed and let Jon push him down to lay on his back as he reached for Jon's waist to unbutton his jeans, sliding the zipper down just as Jon kissed him again, groaning in relief when the pressure on his cock lessened.

Josh didn't waste any time, shoving Jon's jeans and briefs down quickly before he closed his hand around Jon's erection, making Jon thrust into his hand even as he sucked on Josh's lower lip. Jon rocked into Josh's hand several times as they kissed before he pulled away from the kiss to lean down and nibble at Josh's throat, holding all of his weight on his knees while he moved both hands to Josh's waist again, this time quickly unfastening his jeans.

"Damn," Jon said softly, lifting his head to grin down at Josh. "Going commando?"

Josh grinned and squeezed Jon's cock with one hand while running the palm of the other over the sensitive head, making Jon groan. "My jeans were too tight for underwear."

Jon reached down to grab Josh's wrists, pulling his hands away. "You keep that up this'll be over way too soon."

Josh smirked. "They have a pill for that now, y'know."

Jon laughed, surprised, then leaned down and nipped Josh's collarbone through his thin t-shirt, making Josh arch up against him as he pulled away and said, "I don't need no damned pill."

Jon let go of his wrists then, reaching for the waist of Josh's jeans as he backed away to pull them down and off, tossing them aside as he leaned down and licked across the tip of Josh's erection, making Josh hiss and lift his hips. Jon lifted his head to give Josh a wicked grin and then ducked his head to lick Josh's cock again before he sucked the head into his mouth, both hands on Josh's hips to keep him from moving. Jon swirled his tongue slowly around the head, drawing a low groan from Josh, then he suddenly changed tactics and swallowed him, making Josh cry out softly and arch upward. Jon loosened his hold on Josh's hips then and moved one hand up to Josh's mouth, not at all surprised when Josh sucked greedily on his fingers as he let Josh thrust into his mouth.

One of Josh's hands slid into Jon's hair a moment later, urging him on as Jon pulled his fingers out of Josh's mouth and moved them to his ass, rubbing across the tight pucker before he slipped one finger inside. Josh moaned and thrust into Jon's mouth, then pressed back onto his hand as Jon worked his finger deeper, drawing another low cry from Josh when he found his prostate. Jon increased the suction on Josh's erection then, stroking his prostate at the same time, and a few moments later Josh came with a loud cry, making Jon swallow rapidly.

Jon let Josh's softening cock slip from his mouth and moved up to nuzzle his ear, his fingers carefully stretching Josh as he asked softly, "Can I fuck you?"

"Please," Josh gasped, grinding against Jon's hand as Jon nibbled at his ear. "There's a – God, do that again – condom in my wallet."

Jon sucked Josh's earlobe again, then let go. "There's one in my pocket, it's closer."

"So get it," Josh said, then groaned and threw his head back as Jon's fingers found his prostate again.

Jon sat back on his knees, grinning and feeling for the pocket of his jeans where they were bunched around his knees while he watched Josh writhe against his hand. Jon found the condom a moment later and pulled his fingers free to open it and put it on, surprised when Josh sat up and pulled off his shirt, then reached for Jon's.

"Off," Josh said simply, tugging his shirt upwards, and Jon let him pull it off before he leaned forward to kiss Josh, who laid back down, pulling Jon with him. Jon's fingers moved to Josh's ass again, slick with the lubricant from the condom, and met almost no resistance as he slid two inside, making Josh moan into the kiss and thrust his hips up against him. Jon slipped a third finger inside a moment later as Josh rocked up against him, and Josh threw back his head again as he moaned and then said, "Now."

Jon didn't need a second invitation, immediately pulling his fingers free and moving his hands to the back of Josh's knees, pulling his legs up over his shoulders before he slowly pushed into him, groaning. "God."

"Yeah," Josh gasped, arching his back as Jon slid deeper into him, then Jon pulled back and thrust into him, changing the angle slightly before he did it again and hit Josh's prostate, making him gasp and thrust his hips against Jon's. Jon thrust into him again a moment later and Josh cried out as he lifted his hips to meet him, digging his blunt fingernails into Jon's lower back. Jon leaned down and braced one hand against the couch as he moved the other to Josh's cock and thrust into him again, making Josh buck under him. Jon continued thrusting into him, his hand stroking Josh's renewed erection until Josh came again with a groan, his body spasming around Jon's cock and making him come with a loud cry. Jon moved Josh's legs off of his shoulders and then let himself collapse more than half on top of him, both of them slick with sweat that slowly evaporated as their breathing returned to normal.

They had been laying there together for a little while when Jon finally lifted his head and propped himself up on his elbows to grin at Josh. "You didn't make me scream."

Josh pretended to think about it a moment, then said, "I guess I'll just have to try again, then. What are you doing after the American Bandstand thing?"

Jon smirked. "Getting fucked by a pop legend?"

Josh grinned and moved one hand up behind his head, propping it up a bit to look at Jon better. "Really? I didn't think you were Michael's type."

"Oh _man_ , that's _gross_!" Jon said, making a face. "I ain't fuckin' around with nobody who's done Macaulay Caulkin."

Josh laughed. "Stay away from Britney then."

" _Shit_! You're _kiddin_ ' me?!" Jon exclaimed, his blue eyes going wide.

"Nope," Josh said, laughing again. "After that thirtieth anniversary thing for Michael... He told her that Michael didn't trust anyone until he'd made sure they were okay and she fell for it."

Jon laughed. "I knew she wasn't too bright, but _damn_."

"She makes Justin look like a genius, and much as I love the guy, Justin's pretty dense sometimes," Josh said, grinning. "We teased him for weeks after we found out about it."

Jon returned the grin. "I bet you did. " He shifted slightly to get more comfortable, thinking that he really needed to get rid of his boots and jeans if they were going to lay around and talk, but not really wanting to move long enough to do it.

"Yeah, we even—" Josh broke off as someone knocked on the door, then raised his voice and called, "I was here first!"

"C, c'mon, we're leaving!" Chris called from the hall, banging more loudly on the door. "Get your ass in gear, man."

Josh made a face and was about to say something when Jon grinned at him and whispered, "You care if he knows I'm in here?" Josh shook his head quickly, surprised, then Jon raised his voice and said, "Go away, Kirkpatrick. I'll make sure he gets back to wherever the hell he's staying!"

Josh covered his mouth with one hand, stifling laughter as Chris exclaimed, " _Dude_!" then there was a moment of silence and he asked, "Hey man, can I have your autograph?"

Jon grinned down into Josh's laughing eyes as he said, "Ask me tomorrow!"

"I'm gonna see you tomorrow?! Too cool!" Chris exclaimed, and then there was a pause before he said, "Hey man, what're you guys doing in there?"

Jon grinned. "Nosy ain't you?"

Chris laughed, then called, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

"That doesn't leave much!" Josh called, grinning at Jon as he added, "He'll do just about anything once."

Jon grinned. "Really?"

Josh nodded, his eyes sparkling with laughter. "Oh yeah, Chris' curiosity gets him into more trouble, but it's _lots_ of fun to watch him."

"I heard that, C! Fuck you!" Chris called, sounding more amused than annoyed.

"My job tonight man!" Jon called back, smirking at Josh. "You can have him back tomorrow."

There was complete silence on the other side of the door for over a minute, then Chris mumbled something they couldn't quite make out before he raised his voice and added, "Have fun, guys."

"We will!" Josh called, grinning at Jon, then asked quietly, "So, whatever will we do for the rest of the night?"

Jon grinned back at him and shifted his weight to his right elbow, moving his left hand to tweak one of Josh's nipples as he said, "I'm _sure_ we'll come up with something."

"Mmm, sounds like fu—" Josh was cut off when Jon kissed him, then the only sounds were soft moans.

"Lucky fucker," Chris mumbled a few minutes later, pulling his ear away from the door to turn and walk away down the hall. _Why is it everyone always goes for the pretty ones?_ he thought plaintively, then laughed softly and answered his own question. _Because he's hot as hell and_ nobody _can resist._

Chris took the stairs two at a time, making a mental note to get Josh drunk in the near future... He wanted to hear the whole story.

 

 

~ end


End file.
